


Missing

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Reincarnation [3]
Category: Constantine (2005), Gavin Rossdale - Fandom, Hugo Weaving - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gavin is worried about Keanu and he is worried about someone in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> -Author's Note: Again I don't own anything. This most likely probably didn't happen. But it would have been cool, I think anyway.
> 
> \- Gavin's point of view, set sometime during the last filming days of the board room scenes.

Gavin walked slowly over to Keanu's' room. Something had been bothering the black-haired man, lately. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out, if only so he could help. Gavin really liked him, Keanu was so easy to get along with, at least when he wasn't being Constantine. Quiet, glaring - snarky comments, ready for anything 'Angelic' or 'Demonic', knowing things before they happened. If he didn't know better he'd say Keanu actually had Psychic abilites, that would explain a few things, but he had startled Keanu more times in the past twenty-four hours then in the past few months, which was never.  
  
He knocked on the door, a quiet, "Come in.", awnsering from inside. Gavin blinked as he opened the door and entered the mostly dim room. Keanu was sitting in front of a desk, drawing something on a peice of paper.  
  
"Hey, your not feeling the greatest are you?"

Keanu pushed aside the paper and looked up to answer, "Not really, Gavin. I just, I'm just missing someone. I'm worried about them. They said they'd showup yesterday, and I haven't even gotten a call if they're all right. "

Gavin turned and flipped on the light switch. "That's natural, Keanu you know that. Maybe they're caught up in something. I'm sure whoever they are, they can take care of themself. Just cause you care, it'll seem a lot longer and more worrisome than for someone you don't know."

The black-haired man sighed, "It's even worse when you love them. It's only been a day, but it feels like it's been three. Why can't..." he trailed off.

Dark head shook slowly, staring like a lost puppy at the door. A hopeful look as there was a knock on the door.

Keanu got up and walked around him, opening the door, "You, you jerk ! Bastard. You're a day late and you can't even call me. Can't tell me your going to be late."

He turned to the door to see who it was. It was an apologetic looking Hugo Weaving, who then said, " I'm sorry. I really can't apologize enough. The flight was delayed by three hours and I lost that cell phone I had. It shouldn't have stopped me. I knew you'd worry about me, I'm sorry. I missed you. "

Again, Keanu shook his head and pulling the dark brown-haired, gray-eyed man into the room, closing the door, Keanu muttered "You're lucky I'm not gonna kick your ass, you deserve it. I missed you too, apology accepted."

Weaving ran a hand through Keanu's hair, over his shoulder looking concerned saying "I know I do, but you're far too nice. I still don't like you smoking, even though its for the role.", before looking at him and asking, "Who would you be?"

His words rushed out, "I'm Gavin, Gavin Rossdale. Keanu mentioned you, lots of times, but I didn't know you two were together."

"Hmm, you did did you? Are you sure you're not still Neo?...." looking at Keanu, before turning back to me the gray-eyes flashing coldly ".. Well, unfortunately if you were interested he's mine. "

_'Well, there goes that idea and I thought Constantine liked me or at least Balthazar. '_

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Keanu's been acting like a worried puppy lately, glad you're better now."

Hurriedly, he moved past them, opening the door and closing it, deciding that he'd keep their secret for them. As he did, he heard Keanu say, "You know I don't like that either, but it doesn't matter. So tell me what does Smith think of Constantine? " 

The next day as Keanu walked up, smiling for the first time in two days towards Rachel and himself, Rachel murmured, " Wow, that's a difference from yesterday. What happened to him?"

"I don't know exactly, but I saw him talking to someone yesterday. I think that's it."

She replied, "Well, I glad he's happy again."

Then Keanu walked up to him, suddenly serious and growled, "Finally learned to keep quiet, Balthazar ? It only took you what...two thousand years ?"

"Oh, come, now Johnnyboy if you want me to be loud, you only have to ask."

As Rachel laughed at the, he looked over Keanu's shoulder and saw Hugo standing there.  He might not be able to have Keanu, but he wouldn't ever want to split the two of them up. Hopefully, they could be friends as long as those two were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
